The present disclosure relates to an optical element and an optical element array using an electro-wetting phenomenon, a display device and an electronic apparatus including the optical element and the optical element array, and a method of forming the optical element.
In the related art, a liquid optical element that shows an optical action by an electro-wetting phenomenon (electrocapillary phenomenon) has been developed. The electro-wetting phenomenon is a phenomenon in which, when a voltage is applied between an electrode and a conductive liquid (polar liquid), interface energy of a surface of the electrode and the liquid changes and a surface shape of the liquid changes.
The present applicant has suggested a stereoscopic image display device that includes a plurality of liquid optical elements using the electro-wetting phenomenon as lenticular lenses (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-247480).